The Life of a Male Pretty Cure
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Nagisa just wanted a normal life. Fat chance! Now, she must take a new identity until she could become a girl again. And then there's no lacrosse, football/soccer, being a male cure, and...Honoka in love with her? Ariennai! Nagisa POV. NagxHono, no yuri. BIG AUTHORS NOTE IN BONUS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ. THANK YOU.
1. The Change

**A/N:** It feels so good to be posting a story after a few months.

_Mepple:_ Mostly because she's been lazy, mepo.

_Me:_ Hey who asked you! Plus, my laptop was down twice, plus physics, plus summer trips.

_Mepple: _Whatever, you're still lazy, mepo.

_Me: _What! The main reason I'm not posting in "Aliens Are Among Us" right now is because I'm changing things in Chapter Four.

_Mepple:_ Says you, mepo. *Sticks tongue out.*

_Me:_ What! *Trying to open the closed card commune.* Mepple. Mepple!

_Nagisa:_ *Randomly poping in.* Well, I guess I'm going to have to do it. Disclaimer-This author only owns the plot. She owns nothing, and I repeat _**nothing**_ from "Futari wa Pretty Cure" or anything in the Pretty Cure series. It would be showing in her country now if she did.

_Mipple:_ Please remember this fanfic has a few things to remember:

- Nagisa's catchphrase is kept in it's natural language in this fanfiction. So remember, "Ariennai" roughly translates to "Unbelievable."

-There are two more aspects from Japan you must remember. Last names are important in Japan. So when Nagisa writes on the board, the name would be in the traditional way (Last name first), but when she says it, it would be in the American way (First name first). The only honorific in there is sensei for the teachers.

-Soccer in America (And other countries, but I don't know which.) is known as Football in Japan. That's why when it is described, it will be Football.

-This is mostly from Nagisa's POV. If there are any changes in the POV, they will be indicated by parentesis and capital letters. Same thing occurs if we change back to Nagisa's POV.

_Nagisa and Me:_ *Throwing up peace signs.* Please enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Change<strong>

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" we yelled at the top of our lungs. This was a normal routine for us lately. Our free hands reached out and blasted a swirl of black and white thunder at the Zakenna.

The Zakenna dispersed into little stars, running off, yelling, "Gomenna!" What I didn't notice at the time was that one of them went down my throat.

"Black!" Cure White called from next to me. She was also known as my good friend named Honoka Yukishiro, the queen of knowledge. The dark blue haired girl stood steadily and smiled, a bit beaten up. Her white dress was a bit scoffed. Besides that, she was fine. "Are you okay?" she asked, her smile slowly changing into a frown.

Honoka must have seen me. There was a little pain in my joints. I looked down and saw a few scratches. My injuries were a bit worse than Honoka's, but not too bad thankfully. "Yeah, they should be okay when we get back to normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Honoka. Don't worry."

The two of us got out of our Cure forms, back to normal. This means I'm back to Nagisa Misumi, Verone Academy Lacrosse player who doesn't look like she just fought for two worlds. My wounds closed up, but I could still feel the pain in my joints. I guess I just have to live with it.

Honoka looked me over, still concerned. "Well…Just be careful okay?"

"No problem." I looked to the sky. The red sunset was bathing everything. "If I'm correct, it's supper time. I'll see you tomorrow Honoka."

"See ya."

We both walked away waving at each other. The rest of the night was normal: Mepple complaining for food, Ryouta and me fighting, my struggle against homework. Too bad it was going to be the last normal night for a little while.

* * *

><p>The next morning, that little pest (Ryouta) banged on my door, waking me up from a great dream. "Hey sis!" he yelled, "Time for school!"<p>

The phone like creature yawned and woke up on my stand. "Nagisa, can I have breakfast now?"

"Ugh! All right Mepple."

Wait! Was that low voice mine! Ugh, I must be getting a cold. I got my body out of bed, stretching. Mepple looked up and suddenly laughed at me. "What? What's so funny Mepple?"

"Y-you, mepo." Mepple wouldn't stop laughing. So, I decided to check myself out. Maybe it was because of how I slept. Nope, I was dead wrong. My shriek went throughout our house.

"Ariennai," I whispered to myself as I ran my hand through my hair. The same orange color, but it was an inch, maybe less, shorter. Then there was my body. It felt weirder. I looked down and murmured, "Ariennai," again. My body was more muscular and built. Plus, a bit of extra hair grew on my arms. I look like a…like a…

Boy?

I ran back to my room before anyone saw me and said, "Ariennai."

Before Mepple could start any smart remarks, I changed into my uniform. I needed to get out of here to not freak my family out. Wait, I can't wear a skirt anymore. Well, at least not for now. I had to find those pants and put them on. Once that was finished, I quickly fed Mepple and put him in his case.

After I grabbed my bag, I ran out of the house, making sure my family didn't notice. The door was in my sight when I heightened the pitch of my voice to say, "I'm going to school. Bye!"

Out of range from my house, I slowed down and took Mepple out. "Do you have anything to do with this!" was my first reaction.

"No, mepo. It felt like an evil spirit entered you last night but it's gone now, mepo."

"So that Zakenna did this?"

"I think so, mepo."

"Ariennai!"

My shout attracted Honoka, who was running over and waving her hand. She noticed me and started to chuckle. "Nagisa, is that really you?"

"Duh, who else would hold Mepple?" As I said this, Honoka stepped back a bit. She seemed surprised by my lowered, male voice.

"Nagisa? What happened?"

"I don't know myself. Apparently something with last night's Zakenna. Now, I'm a boy. I can't show this to my parents. Please, help me Honoka." That last sentence sounded like I was really pleading.

Honoka thought for a moment. "Well, tell your parents and the school that you're going to be gone for a bit. I'm sure my grandmother will let you stay with us until this is sorted out."

"How am I going to convince my parents and the school?"

Honoka thought for another moment. "That's going to be a problem. But I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>(NARRITOR'S POV, NOT NAGISA'S)<p>

The phone rang at the Misumi household. Mrs. Misumi picked it up, asking, "Yes?"

"Mom, is that you?" Nagisa tried to fake her best girl voice that she could. Thankfully her mom didn't recognize a deeper voice beneath it.

"Yes Nagisa. What is it?"

"I'm…Uh…Going overseas for an exchange trip for a few weeks. Do you mind letting the school know?"

"Yes, but what is this trip fo-"

"Thanks mom. I knew I could count on you. See you when I get back."

As her daughter hanged up, Mrs. Misumi started at the phone in confusion.

* * *

><p>(NAGISA'S POV)<p>

I coughed as I went back to my normal (For now.) voice. My hand slowly left the pay phone and I turned to Honoka, smiling. "She bought it. Well, for now at least."

"I'll talk to grandmother about this later. We have to get to school." Honoka grabbed my hand and started walking.

I stood still, not budging for the dark haired girl. She looked at me confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go to school. They'll notice me and start suspecting something."

"Maybe you could change your name and say you are your own relative, which could explain your look. What kind of name could you have?" This was the third time Honoka thought for a moment. "Maybe Kyou Meguorame."

Kyou Meguorame. Kyou Meguorame. Not the best, but it works for now.

* * *

><p>Takenochi-sensei went in before me for an introduction to the class. Man, I feel like a new student. You could faintly hear our teacher's voice in the hallway.<p>

"First order of business, class. Nagisa Misumi is on a sudden exchange trip. As a result, she will be gone for a few weeks.

Some students groaned at that statement. I'm sure two of them were Rina and Shiho since I won't be able to play lacrosse now.

"However, we have a new student in her place. Class, please welcome Mr. Kyou Meguorame."

That was my cue. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I started at my normal classmate, and they started at a somewhat-familiar classmate. A few more moments and I walked sedately across the room to Takenochi-sensei.

"Introduce yourself," she said to me.

"Oh, um, right." I turned around and started to write my name on the board. A "psst" sounded through the room. I turned and saw Honoka, who was pointing at the board. That was when I noticed that I wrote 'Misumi Na.' I quickly erased the name and wrote 'Meguorame Kyou.'

"I'm Kyou Meguorame. I love chocolate and sports. Especially lac-Uh, I mean football." No, I can't say that and give anything away. "It's nice to meet you all." My introduction ended with a bow.

"All right Mr. Meguorame. Let me see. I guess you can sit in Misumi's old spot, so right in front of Rina there." Takenochi-sensei pointed to my old desk. I nodded and automatically walked to my old/new desk.

* * *

><p>"Why…Why do I have to be the only boy in our class?" I slowly took another bite from my bento box, groaning.<p>

Honoka sat next to me on the Verone Academy roof. Her answer was pretty simple, "Due to that fire last week, all of the boys are in the girls classes. Ours was the only one open, with all girls."

I sighed and went back to eating. Shiho and Rina crept in from the corner of my eye. They walked over to us, seeming kind of nervous. It must be because of my new kid status.

"H-hi Honoka." Rina looked to Shiho then back to us before continuing, "Do you mind if we sit next to you and Kyou?"

There's that name again. It's going to take a while to get used to it. In class, I didn't respond to Kyou much at all. I was only waiting for the teacher to say Nagisa.

"Sure," Honoka replied to the girls with a smile.

The two nervously sat down near us. I managed to squeak out a "hi" at them.

"H-hi." Shiho looked down at her bento box, trying to gather her thoughts. She finally asked me, "Do you know Nagisa Misumi? You look a lot like her."

Uh-oh, the forbidden question.

Rina threw a glare at Shiho. "Really?"

"Someone was going to ask it sometime," Shiho replied, looking a bit guilty.

Honoka inhaled a sharp breath and kept it as I tried to think of a way out of this question. It took a while, but I think I got the right, satisfactory answer. "Yes. Actually, I'm a distant relative of Misumi's."

"Really?" Rina cocked her head at me. "You look so much like her."

"Well…That's what everyone says. We're used to it now."

Honoka exhaled her breath. She mouthed, 'Nice save,' to me as Rina and Shiho looked away from her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch. Shiho and Rina walked in chatting. Honoka and I started following in as we heard a familiar voice say, "Oh, you can't go in right now. I have other plans for you two."

The two of us turned around. Honoka gasped. I growled, "Pisard."

"Who else? Now, come out Zakenna!"

The monster showed itself on the school rooftop. It was a…Well a mash-up that I can't describe. Well, no matter what we were going to beat it. Let's just hope this works.

I looked towards Honoka. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, Kyou."

That name still made me wince. We both dodged a swing from the Zakenna. Then we took out Mepple and Mipple, sliding the queen cards in them. Honoka and I took each other's hand, lifting our free one up and shouting, "Dual Aurora Wave!"

The rainbow light blinded us. The clothes felt kind of metallic as they appeared on us. Well, we should just be thankful that we could still transform, even with my recent…Gender problem.

I stood solid with my pose as my deep voice shouted, "Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"

Honoka assumed her normal pose as she yelled, "Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"Together, we are Pretty Cure!"

"Servant of the Dark Powers!" Honoka yelled as she pointed out.

I copied her motion. "Return to the darkness from which you came!"

My Cure form felt a bit different than normal. So, then why did I look down? The only thing that changed was that I had no skirt. Instead, pants where there instead, the edge of them was covered up by those leg warmers. My hair was just an inch or so shorter then it usually is, just like in my normal form. Besides those two things, my Cure form was surprisingly normal.

The Zakenna kept throwing attacks at us. We just kept dodging them in return. My eyes kept glaring at Pisard. "You…You did this, didn't you!"

Pisard pretended to be innocent. "Oh, I did what?"

"You made me into a-" Before I could finish that sentence, the Zakenna hit me, making me fall onto the roof.

White noticed it and jumped over the Zakenna's next strike, hurrying by my side. "Black. Are you okay?" She helped me up from my lying position. An odd glare showed itself in Honoka's eyes. I shook that observation off, because it was probably nothing.

"Ye-yeah." I dusted myself off and turned to Pisard, serious. "You! Because of you, I can't live a normal teenage life anymore! And now, even worse, I can't play lacrosse with my friends." I looked to my fellow Cure next to me. "Let's do it." The two of us grabbed hands again.

My hand rose towards the sky. "Black Thunder!"

Honoka raised her hand too. "White Thunder! Our beautiful souls!"

"Shall crush your evil heart!"

We could feel the thunder in our veins. It was ecstatic, definitely looking for a way out. We reached our hands out. "Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"

The Zakenna dispersed into Gomenna. The items it possessed rained over the town. Pisard clenched his teeth and growled. Deciding that instead of facing my wrath, Pisard quickly teleported back to his world.

"Hey!" I started to run towards the Dark Zone member. I was full of rage of what happened to me. "Get back here!"

"Black!" White grabbed onto my shirt before I could fall off of the roof. She pulled me back up, keeping me safe. Thank you Pretty Cure strength.

"Y-you should be careful," Honoka said as we changed back into our normal, everyday forms. "Who knows what could have happened if I didn't make it in time Kyou."

"I don't like that name." I stood up, and then helped Honoka up. "Anyways, thanks."

Honoka started to act weird. She blushed as she kept holding my hand. The bell snapped her out of it, making her let go of my hand. "W-we need to get to class," she said, running off towards the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what do you guys think. Good? Bad? It won't matter if you think it's bad, I swear I'm going to finish this story. The fight scene seemed short, so I'll work on that next time. Same with Mepple's and Mipple's apperance. Yes, the name Kyou Meguorame was pretty much pulled out of my butt. And before anyone complains, yes I know Verone Academy is gender split. I forgot about this until after I wrote it. But, the idea for the idea of having the Boys Building catching on fire (Me and this person denies everything that happened to their building. You have no proof.) got added in, having all of the boys added into the girl's classes for a bit. Sakura Class was the only one open for Nagisa/Kyou to join. All credit for this idea goes to Teddiursa97. Thanks for helping me coming up with that idea.

Get ready. Next chapter, Nagisa moves into Honoka's place and joins the football team.


	2. Honoka's House and Football

**A/N:** If you have looked at my profile you would know this. But I've decided to update this every Saturday. It gives me a goal and once per week was enough. I was in a hurry to finish this chapter due to my stress this week from Physics. So, sorry for the cliffhanger to be at the end. That and I didn't want a fight until next chapter. But I kept my promise of having Mepple and Mipple getting more time.

_Potpourri:_ But what about me?

_Me: _*Hugs the mascot* As cute as you are Potpourri, this is a Futari wa Pretty Cure fanfic. You're from Heartcatch Precure. Besides that, I would. Would you like to remind the readers then.

_Potpourri:_ Yes! Remember, in this fanfiction, Nagisa is a boy named Kyou Meguorame. Only Honoka, Mepple, and Mipple will call her by her real name. Plus, this whole fanfic is mostly her point of view. "Ariennai" will be kept in it's original language, so it roughly translates into "Unbelievable." Finally, in Japan, the sport where you kick the ball is football, so it will be kept that way.

_Me:_ Now to offically welcome her to the group, Ako Shirabe from Suite Precure, who was revealed last week to be the cure we all wondered about, will read the disclaimer.

_Ako:_ *Sighs* The author does not own anything from Pretty Cure, especially Futari wa Pretty Cure. She only can own the plot in this fanfiction. *No matter how bad it is.* Just trust me. If she did, she would have a Cure Module from Japan by now. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Honoka's House and Football<strong>

I hid in a bush outside my house, eyes glued on the door. There were certain things I needed to move in to Honoka's for now. She went in, telling my mom that I forgot some stuff to take with me on my so-called exchange trip. It's taking that girl a while. What is she doing?

Mepple was jumping in joy in his case, which he has been doing since he heard the news. "I'm going to see Mipple more, mepo!"

My hands flew over him. I tried to get him quiet. "Ssh. Stop it. Anyways, it's only temporary, remember. Just until I can get back to being…being…a girl."

"Kyou, your voice is weird, mepo," the creature chuckled. "I haven't got used to it yet and probably never will."

My eye twitched at that name. Being a boy was bad enough. That name though…Let's just say after Pisard at lunch, my dislike for that name grew intensely. "Stop. Stop with that name."

Mepple chuckled from his pouch. I was afraid of what he was thinking about. Hopefully, it won't be a problem. Honoka walked out with a few bags, saying, "Thank you Mrs. Misumi. See you later, Ryouta." As she closed the door, I left my hiding spot and walked over to the genius.

"So how did it go?" was my first question as we walked off.

"I eventually got everything, even though your handwriting is chicken scratches." She held up the paper that I quickly scrawled a note on, listing what I needed.

The two of us finally reached Honoka's house. She already talked to her grandmother about my fake predicament. I could stay as long as I sleep in the guest room. As long as I have a place to stay, I'm good.

Honoka set the stuff down in the guest room. It looked really familiar to Honoka's room. She walked towards the door. "All right Nagisa, get unpacked. I have some homework I need to finish, so I'm going to go to my room. Grandmother will call us when supper's ready.

"All right, I get it," I replied as she left. I set Mepple on the counter and grabbed a bag. This bag mostly had my usual clothes and uniforms. But how was I supposed to wear these clothes now? I have to remember to buy some boys clothes sometime.

The next bag had assorted toiletries, some photos and memories with Rina and Shiho in lacrosse and some recent ones with Honoka, my lacrosse gear so I can practice, and some of my music. The pictures and lacrosse gear made me realized how much I'm going to miss the sport. However, I have to leave it behind for now.

The last bag had various items in it. I put the clothes in the drawers. Then the photos, music, and toiletries were placed on the desk. The random items were placed wherever they could go. My lacrosse gear was placed in a corner. The school bag was near my bed.

Honoka came in, commenting, "Wow, you put everything away neatly for once. Nagisa, its suppertime."

"Okay, coming."

* * *

><p>I got up early due to my usual schedule which had lacrosse in it. I just couldn't get back to sleep. After much turning and tossing, I got on my old shorts, a shirt, and my gear, wanting to practice in Honoka's yard. Hopefully, I won't wake her and her grandmother. There was no goal, so I lightly swung my stick and had the ball bounce off of the fence.<p>

Honoka walked out, yawning. "Morning Nagisa. What are you doing?"

I gulped. I didn't want to wake her up. "Sorry," I replied as I bowed. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry," Honoka said as she walked closer. "But what are you doing out here this early?"

"Oh. I couldn't get back to sleep. You know how I'm so used to waking up early to practice lacrosse? That's why I came out here to practice. I didn't wake your grandmother up, right?"

"Even if she was woken up, I think she wouldn't complain." Honoka smiled. "But please hurry up with your practicing. I think you'd want breakfast before going to school."

* * *

><p>Honoka and I hanged out in the hallway while waiting for the next class to start. We scanned it while talking, though the talking was just Honoka asking me if I did my homework. Shugo walked out of a classroom and my head snapped up at him. He was walking to me. My heart started pounding a bit harder. No, stop it heart! Right now, it's just…wrong.<p>

"Hi Honoka," he said before looking at me. "Um…You're Kyou, right?"

I shook my head at him, nervous. I gotten a bit more used to that name, but I still despise it.

"If I heard correctly, you like football. Well, we are looking for more members on the football team. We would love it if, after school, you could show us how good you play."

"S-sure."

"All right. See you after school."

As Shugo left, I shook my head and looked at Honoka. "So what did I just agree to?"

Honoka groaned and face palmed.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"This shirt is too big on me," I murmured, putting on the shirt. It just felt weird as a man size. Why did I agree to this?<p>

I walked from the locker rooms to the field where the tryouts were being held. Honoka waved at me from the stands and I returned the favor. She shouted, "You can do it Kyou!"

First were the warm-ups. Pretty much it was kicking the ball up and down the field a few times, and then practicing passing it to each other. Surprisingly, for my first serious time at soccer I did well. No tripping, no loosing the ball, it was great.

"Meguorame!" Shugo called. "You're up."

I kicked the ball over to where I was supposed to go. Just kick the ball into the goal. It's just that simple, right? Unfortunately, the goalie was blocking it, who was quite a chubby guy himself. Wait, does he even go to our school?

"Meguorame, you up," said Shugo for a second time with a bit of impatience in his voice. "Are you going to kick?"

"Y-yeah." I gulped. There goes my chance for the football team. I kicked it and…

* * *

><p>"It went in. I got on the team for it," I told Honoka in her room. She left for a science club activity before my actual try out. As we chatted, Mepple and Mipple were having their own chat, and an actually serious one at that, on the desk.<p>

"Ariennai," Honoka whispered, inventively hearing my tale of the try outs.

"Hey, that's my line."

We both started to laugh at the joke. Mepple looked at us sternly as we kept laughing. "How can you girls joke at a time like this, mepo?"

Honoka looked sheepishly at the creature. "Sorry Mepple."

I was kind of surprised. "You guys are actually being serious?"

"No. We're doing this for fun, mepo." A taunting and annoyed tone could be heard in his voice. Why that little…

"What are you guys doing?" Honoka asked Mipple as I contemplated ways to torture Mepple.

The pink creature stood up and turned to Honoka. "We're trying to think if there's any way to help Nagisa get back to normal, mipo."

"Though she doesn't deserve that now, mepo," chuckled Mepple.

I kind of felt my face getting red because of him. "What was that!"

"Uh-oh. Aah! Someone, help!" Mepple ran out to the backyard. I quickly followed, hoping to strangle the thing. Trying to keep my attention on getting Mepple, my ears had a mind of their own and drifted off to Honoka and Mipple.

"Sometimes, I don't know about them. Plus, I think Nagisa should save her strength for football. She's going to need it," Honoka said, chuckling a bit to herself.

Mipple sat back down I think. "I'm tired, mipo." I heard a poof and guessed she was back in her commune form. "That's much better, mipo."

"Mepple!" I tried to slide on the grass to grab the thing. Darn it! He was just out of my reach. Soon, I became very acquainted with the fence. Honoka chuckled at us. Mepple laughed as he joined Mipple on the bed, changing back to his commune form.

I dragged myself back to Honoka's room, grumbling, as the dark blue haired girl asked, "Did you guys think of any plans? Anyway to help Nagisa?"

"Not right now, mipo."

"That's great," I groaned. "Well, how long will this go on for?"

"Who knows," Mepple replied. We don't think it's permanent, but it's not easily reversed either, mepo."

I looked down in a bit of sadness. Honoka must have wanted to cheer me up because she said, "Um…I think Grandmother is done with supper. Ready to eat Nagisa?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The days flew by to the first football game after try outs. On our team, the veterans were sure they were going to win with us new members. I looked around and saw Honoka cheering from the stands along with a billion other people, it felt like. I could feel my face flushing red at the crowd.<p>

Suddenly, Shugo tapped on my shoulder. "We're going to beat them today, right?" he asked as he winked at me.

"Y-yeah." It was hard for me to speak with this many people here. The usual courage that I have when I play lacrosse wasn't in me today. I think it was just because it was my first football game.

In the corner of my eye, someone walked out to the field. When I turned, it was Pisard for a few minutes before changing his appearance. I bent down, grabbed Mepple, and kept a tight hold on him as I stood up. I could see the guy frowning at me before walking to the stands. But why would he be here?

The prism stones, that's why.

I have to go warn Honoka. When I started to run, someone grabbed my shoulder, saying, "Kyou. You're starting remember. They pulled my away before I could run. Poor Honoka was going to be clueless about Pisard.

A whistle started the game and our team quickly took possession of the ball. I waited down by the other team's goal at my set position. You could see all of the guys, not just on our team but on both teams, frantically running all over the field.

"Kyou!" Shugo shouted. He was running down the field with the ball. "Shoot it in, now!" That was when he kicked the ball to me. The ball easily rolled into my feet. I kicked it smoothly down the field. I was about to score when I heard a familiar scream. Everyone, including me, snapped their heads up to the crowd.

Pisard got his hands on Honoka, holding her so she couldn't run away. I screamed asking, "Honoka! Are you okay!" She didn't respond. As a result, I left the field and ran up to her. I kicked Pisard to make him release Honoka.

"Why you…" Pisard growled as he started to fight us. Honoka and I barely dodged every hit because of how we were now. We couldn't transform in front of those people. We tried to hit him ourselves, but he just blocked every shot. It seemed that this made him bored real easily.

As a result, he transformed into his true form. That definitely scared the crowed and football teams and made them run out of the stadium. He held his hands up and started to call for the Zakenna.

I looked at Honoka, who nodded back. We instinctively held hands and yelled, "Dual Aurora Wave!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to hurry to post this on the correct day, which I repeat is on Saturdays. Please give your feedback. I promise next chapter will (hopefully) be a bit longer.

Coming up next chapter: Yet another fight with Pisard *groan* and Honoka starts some new feelings for the male Nagisa.


	3. Honoka's Newfound Love

**A/N: **Yeah, about posting every Saturday... *Nervously chuckles* Never mind. I lied about that. Sorry about the, once again, short chapter. I wanted to get it done. And there's not really much action that happens in here, just the battle and Honoka's confession. The idea of this chapter was back in November when I decided to be a part of the blood drive. I never got that chance. But I guess the Nagisa fainting came from one of my friends, who was close to it after school. Reminders: Nagisa is a boy named Kyou Meguorame. Only Honoka, Mepple, and Mipple will call her by her real name. Plus, this whole fanfic is mostly her point of view. "Ariennai" will be kept in it's original language, so it roughly translates into "Unbelievable." Finally, in Japan, the sport where you kick the ball is football, so it will be kept that way. Hummy, would you please?

_Hummy: _The author doesn't own anything from Futari wa Pretty Cure or the Pretty Cure series, nya. No comeback today, nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Honoka's Newfound Love<strong>

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" I called.

Honoka followed. "Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"Together, we are Pretty Cure!" was shouted simultaneously.

"Servants of the Dark Powers!"

"Return to the darkness from which you came!"

The Zakenna roared. It seemed like it was made from two goalie nets. It walked up to the stands where we were. Both White and I jumped away from them in time. The Zakenna looked around for us in confusion.

White jumped off a post first, aiming for the monster. She was kicking away, but the Zakenna kept blocking her. It grabbed the back of her dress and started to spin the smart girl around. As she was released, White slammed onto the field with an, "Ow…"

"White!" I rushed towards the thing, a bit angered. I started to punch and kick the Zakenna, but it obviously wasn't working. It took and threw me into a post.

"Black!" White got up and rushed over to me. "Black, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I struggled a bit to push myself up. White gasped as she saw me. "What?"

"Your back."

I turned my head and looked back there. There was bleeding, yes. But on a closer inspection, it was from a pretty small gash. "White, it isn't that bad. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The Zakenna growled and swung at us. We jumped away again, landing behind the monster. Both of us continued to defend ourselves from its swats. I looked up at Pisard and shouted, "Why don't you come down here and join the fun, you coward!"

"I'm fine," he replied as he shrugged. In a moment, he went from joking to serious. "Now destroy them Zakenna!"

"Zakenna!" The monster's hand came slamming down. Honoka grabbed my hand to produce the rainbow shield to block its shot. Our hands gripped tighter as it pulled its hand back.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder! Our beautiful souls!"

"Shall crush your evil heart!"

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"

We let go of each other's hands as the Gomenna left. Pisard was long gone. I looked out at the field and saw the mangled nets. "Now how are we going to explain this one?"

I sighed, looking outside of the stadium. "Thankfully everyone left. Pisard must have scared everyone." I turned to Honoka, who was acting weird again. "Hey White! Are you okay? Honoka!"

"Huh?" The girl shook her head in confusion. "Sorry Black. What did you say?"

That's odd. Honoka never really spaces out. I wonder what was up with her.

* * *

><p>The ball slammed against the fence. I practiced lacrosse as Honoka sat on the deck. She was petting Chutaro. For some reason, neither of us spoke to each other. Of course, my mind was focused on lacrosse. But I still wondered what was up with her.<p>

"Um…Nagi- I mean Kyou," Honoka stuttered, looking down and blushing. I looked to her with a face that said, 'What?' I waited for an answer.

"Are you okay Honoka?" I finally asked her. Waiting for an answer took a long time.

"It's just…" she sighed. "I have these…How should I put it…Mixed feelings. I just don't know what to do with them. It's so confusing."

I don't know what she's talking about, but it wouldn't be nice if I pried into it. That was when Mepple and Mipple changed into their normal mascot forms. I have a bad feeling about this…

"I know what's up about Honoka being around Nagisa, mepo," taunted Mepple. Though, I don't know what he was taunt- I mean talking about. "Do you know what it is Mipple, mepo?"

Mipple smiled. "Yes, mipo. It's…"

The both started to say the next word simultaneously, "Lo-"

The two never finished their sentence, which made me confused. I turned around, seeing Honoka glare at the two and had her hands around their mouths. She noticed me, put on an obviously fake smile, and replied, "Nothing."

I shrugged and went back to practicing lacrosse. Maybe I should practice soccer sometime, since that's my main sport for now. Hmm. Honoka pretty much kept quiet for the rest of the night. I really hope she's okay.

* * *

><p>The next day of school went by like normal for the first few hours. It was what was happening at school later that I forgot about that made my day worse.<p>

It was a normal and quiet lunch. I was still surprised that Honoka wasn't talking. This had to be serious. I couldn't continue to wonder though. Takenochi-sensei was walking towards us. Time to become Kyou.

"Mr. Meguorame?" she asked as she walked over. "May I have a word with you?"

"Um…I guess Takenochi-sensei." She pulled me away from Honoka for a few minutes. It's not like the dark blue haired girl cared. She kept staring into space and eating her lunch.

"Ms. Misumi signed up for this, but seeing her current situation, we're asking you to take her spot. Can you?"

I truthfully had no recollection of what I agreed to. Oh well, it won't hurt to help. "Sure Takenochi-sensei."

"Thank you Mr. Meguorame." The teacher started to leave. "I'll see you at the blood drive next class."

My eyes went wide as I finally remembered. "I really need to stop agreeing to these things…"

* * *

><p>The whole class was pretty much just a free time. Students were being token out to give blood. Others were chatting. Honoka was reading a book, not even paying attention to anything. I was fidgeting my fingers. All right, so I'm not scared of needles, but it's not my favorite experience.<p>

A student came into the room and called, "Meguorame, Kyou."

I gulped and stood up. Then, walked to Takenochi-sensei's desk. "Um Sensei, do you mind if I take Honoka as support?"

"Sure. Yukishiro-san!"

Honoka finally got her head out of her book and walked up. "Yes sensei?"

"Can you go with Meguorame-san?"

Honoka blushed bad. "Y-yes ma'am. Come on, Kyou." She quickly walked out of the room, pulling me behind her. Her eyes were focused on the hallway, making sure not to meet mine.

I sighed and stopped. Honoka stopped and turned around, asking, "What?"

"We're not going any farther until you tell me what's up Honoka," my voice demanded. "You've been acting weird all week. Please let me help."

Honoka tried to help psych herself before replying. "It's just that I-"

The student who was getting the donors came toward us, pushing me along the hallway. My hand instinctly grabbed Honoka's wrist to pull her with, making the smart girl blush. The student pushing me said, "Come on. No time to waste. Just go, get blood taken, and leave. It's that simple."

* * *

><p>I looked away and winced a bit as the needle was stuck in my arm. Honoka rubbed my back through this, trying to calm me.<p>

"You're doing well," the nurse said, handing me something to squeeze. Then she walked away.

I quickly grabbed the squishy object and started squeezing it. It felt really good and calmed me down. Honoka continued rubbing my back. I looked at her and demanded, "Continue."

Honoka looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Continue on what you were going to tell me. I still want to help."

"But-but-but-"

"Don't worry, just say it." I smiled at her, trying to calm her down. "I won't be against it."

Honoka took a big sigh. "Well…You know how I kind of had a crush on you when you were a girl?"

I nodded yes.

"How should I put it…Since you became a boy, I liked you more. I mean liked- liked."

I think I may have blushed. For sure, I felt a sharp pain from the needle. "W-What!"

"I think I love you!" Honoka exclaimed more slowly.

"Why? Is it because I'm a guy?"

Honoka shrugged. She seemed to get more uncomfortable as we kept talking, so I stopped the conversation. _So that's what Mepple and Mipple were joking about._ As I finished thinking of that, I blushed.

The nurse came back over. She pulled the needle out after collecting the blood. Then, she gently put a bandage on the bleeding area, stopping it. "There you are. Done! Now go get some food. You must be starving."

The nurse left as Honoka helped me stand up. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. Wow! That blood giving did take a lot out of me. A stumbled a bit more, but regained balance again.

Honoka looked towards me, concerned. "Na-Kyou? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I might be. My body felt weak and my vision started blacking out. I hope I'm fine. Suddenly, I must have fainted. I felt myself falling over and heard Honoka screaming my name. After that, nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up staring at the ceiling in the nurse's office. What just happened? Oh yeah, I gave blood and fainted. I sat up feeling a tray on my legs. It was full of food.<p>

"Eat it. You need to get your strength back up Kyou."

My eyes looked at Honoka, sitting next to me. "Thank you." I started to eat the food as quickly as possible.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?"

"Okay."

We both chuckled as I ate the food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Note to self, try to make the paragraphs longer...Oops...One down today, two more fanfictions to go.

Next chapter, we have a fundraiser and Pisard attacks again. Oh joy...


	4. The School Fundraiser

**A/N:  
><strong>

_Me:_ Ugh...I have too much to do before college. *Is totally ignoring doing all of what she needs to and continues playing Pokemon White*

_Mepple:_ *Storms in, angry*

_Me: _What's wrong with you?

_Mepple:_ *Points at the latest review on this story* GET YOUR BUTT ON THE STORY, MEPO!

_Me:_ Well, sorry. I have a billion and two things to do it feels like. Plus, it's been too hot.

_Mepple:_ A BILLION AND TWO THINGS MY BUTT, MEPO!

_Me:_ Hey, no yelling at the author! *Getting into a fight with Mepple...Again*

_Honoka:_ Not again...*Swetdrops with Mipple* But Sakura is truely sorry for being lazy for taking this long with a new chapter. She did have a few things to do this summer, plus her cousins seem to pick her up to kidnap her (Adultnap by Kuma) to their house.

_Mipple:_ But thank you for waiting. She also apologizes for the short fight , when Nagisa is a boy, she is Kyou Meguorome, mipo. Only Honoka, Mepple, and Mipple know, mipo. This story is her point of view. Her phrase is kept the same as usual, mipo. Also, the author gets to talk a bit in this chapter. Look for the bold, that's her, mipo.

_Honoka: _The author only own this plot, nothing else. And she's sorry for the long A/N. Now let's get started. Also, please read the underline part in the ending A/N because it's an important announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Fundraiser<strong>

A normal day at school…So far. The school was supposed to get together for some kind of assembly. This really cannot be good, can it?

I entered the auditorium while looking for Honoka. What? I might as well sit by someone who knows the truth. Also, Mepple wouldn't stop nagging about wanting to be by Mipple. That reminds me: When did he wake up anyway? Oh well. I guess I'll never know.

"Hurry up, Nagisa, mepo! I want to see Mipple, mepo!"

I glared at the pouch that was moving wildly. After a smack, he still wouldn't stop struggling. "Mepple, stop it! We'll find them soon enough. And don't call me Nagisa…"

"But I want to see Mipple now, mepo!"

"Stuff it! Or I'll duct tape your mouth shut!"

My last statement finally shut him up. Good! I don't need a billion questions all asking why a phone is talking. I started to look around the auditorium again. Honoka was standing by two seats and waving at me. I waved back and ran over.

"Thank you," I commented to Honoka as I smiled at her. As I sat down, Mepple changed into his normal form.

"Mipple!" he softly called. "Mipple? Where are you, mepo?"

"Mepple!" shouted Mipple as she changed. The two rubbed against each other, saying, "Love, love."

"They never change do they?" As I finished asking that question, I looked to Honoka, smiled, and chuckled.

Honoka nodded back with a quick, "Yep," and chuckled along.

The other students sat down as our principal stood at the podium. We did the same. Mepple and Mipple jumped unto our laps and returned to their commune forms. Then, the principal started on the long, boring speech. I really don't think you want to hear it. Don't you? So let's skip to the next scene. Please?

* * *

><p>"Arienaai…" I murmured. My eyes trailed down to the boxes of chocolaty goodness in my hands. It was bad enough that I couldn't eat it. But we also had to sell it for school. My emotionless face looked at the box a bit more before looking towards Honoka, who was walking alongside me. "Why do we have to do this again?" I groaned towards her.<p>

Honoka chuckled at my reaction to the school fundraiser. I really wanted to tell you she was mean. But another look at that sweet, sensitive face stopped that plan in its tracks. …Okay, what's happening to me? Never mind, back to the story.

The female next to me was still chuckling. "That would be just like you." She cleared her throat before continuing. "You know we do this fundraiser every year, right Nagisa?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Truthfully, I usually block this from my mind. I think it's because of the chocolate I can't eat.

Mepple turned into his normal form and sat on my shoulder. He had this mischievous look on his face. "All Nagisa cares about is chocolate and Fuji-P, mepo. Do you think with that, she still has brainpower to remember anything else, mepo?"

Mipple looked out of her pouch. Her face showed concern at her partner. And it should. "Mepple…Don't aggravate Na-Kyou, mipo."

As much as I hate and shudder from that name, I was happy that Mipple was the only one actually using it right now.

"Like I care, mepo." Mepple stuck his tongue out at me.

My hands gently set down the boxes, then flew to catch the annoying mascot that I had to take care of. Why did I get him in the first place? Note to self, never wish on shooting stars again. Anyways, I started to yell at him. "Maybe you should shut up before I stop giving you food! Or better yet, lock you up!" A smile crossed my face as I continued screaming the threats at him.

He just stuck out his tongue. Then continued, "You know you can't do that, mepo. Without me, you and Honoka would probably be defeated by the Dark Zone by now, mepo."

I hated to admit it, but he's right. Without him, we can't transform. Then, we would be done for sure. I just grunted as Mepple returned to his commune form and I stuffed him in my pouch. I bent down to pick up the boxes. Then told Honoka, "Come on. Let's go sell these before the idiot speaks again…"

"What was that, mepo!"

* * *

><p>The next house we went to was actually a residence in an apartment complex. Why did it look familiar? Oh well.<p>

Honoka came up behind me and knocked on the door. She looked back at me. "Are you coming Kyou?"

"Oh…Uh…Yeah!" I stuttered. I walked up to her while holding the boxes. My face looked in surprise as the door was opened. This was my house! And my mom was the one who answered.

She looked at us two and smiled. "Oh hi Nagisa! Honoka!" It took her a minute to realize something. "Wait, Nagisa!" She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Aren't you supposed to be an exchange student somewhere!" She took a closer look at me. "Why do you look different?"

I backed away at her glare. My male voice took over. "I heard that I look like this Nagisa. But I'm not. I'm Kyou Meguorame, a temporary student here at Verone. It's nice to meet you ma'am." I bowed at her, hoping that she would take the lie.

She finally backed up. "Oh, I see now," my mom finally chuckled. "Obviously Nagisa doesn't look like a boy. What am I thinking?" Then my mom turned to Honoka. "Then have you got any word from Nagisa? I haven't heard anything from her."

Honoka smiled and nodded yes. "I have. She's fine and wanted to say hi. She doesn't have much time to call, so she calls my grandmother and tells us to pass the word on."

"I see. So, what are you two here for?"

I opened the box and took out a chocolate bar. "Do you want to buy a chocolate bar for Verone?"

My mother scratched her head and nervously chuckled. "Sorry. I already bought some from someone else. Bye!" She quickly shut the door. I fell to the ground in disbelief. That was, I think, the thirteenth person we asked and the thirteenth time we got a 'no.'

Honoka looked at me and chuckled. "Maybe we should give up and try some other day. Ready to go home and eat?"

"Sure," I managed to get out. Honoka helped me up and we both walked back to her house.

* * *

><p>The next time we tried selling was Sunday because of all of our schoolwork. Well, most of it was Honoka trying to help me. Anyways, for the past three hours we've been trying to sell chocolate, but no one wanted to buy. My stomach started to growl, so Honoka suggested it was time for a lunch break. Lucky for me, the best place to eat was just around the corner.<p>

"Come on!" I yelled as I caught the whiff of takoyaki. I grabbed Honoka's wrist and broke into a run.

The girl I was pulling screamed most of the way to Akane's shop. Once in a while, I heard a "Kyou slow down!" or "Watch out for that post!" It never deterred me as I made my way to my destination.

"Thank you, come again!" I could hear Akane say as we were walking up to her shop. Yes, I was tired by this point. Akane was waving good-bye to two customers. She then spotted us. "Hi Honoka. It's unusual to see you without Nagisa." Akane cocked her head to me. "And who's this?"

Akane…One of the greatest teammates I've ever had. A great friend to talk to. I wish I could tell her everything, but I can't. She'd probably think I'm crazy. I mentally chuckled at that last statement.

"Hello? Who are you?" Akane asked, speaking to me like I was a little kid not paying attention.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Kyou. It's nice to meet you." I bowed to Akane, mostly to hide the blush on my face. She softly chuckled at me. "S-Something wrong?" I stuttered as I kept looking down.

"Sorry. You just remind me a lot of someone I know." Akane stopped chuckling and looked towards Honoka, asking, "Where is Nagisa? I'm getting worried. She usually stops by about once a day, but I haven't seen her for about three days. And I haven't heard anything from her family. Is she okay?"

Honoka smiled and nodded yes. "She's fine. She's on a foreign exchange trip."

"Good," Akane sighed. She walked into the car that was her shop. "So I'm guessing you two are hungry? A batch of takoyaki coming up!" She turned and started to cook on her stove. Honoka and I set the chocolate boxes on the counter and sat down.

It was silent for a bit and it was getting awkward. Honoka finally broke the ice. "Do you want some chocolate, Akane?"

"Thank you but no Honoka." Akane turned away for a second. "I have no time to exercise right now because of my job so I need to eat healthy." She then turned back to cook.

Once Akane finished the food, because I'm _STARVING_, she set it on the counter. I dug in it without a second thought. As usual, Akane's takoyaki rocked my taste buds. That's why it's the best. Honoka looked at me, chuckled, and finally dug into hers, eating slowly and carefully.

"You just remind me more and more of Nagisa, don't you Kyou," said Akane as she smiled at me.

I gulped down the takoyaki already in my mouth and nervously chuckled, "I guess."

Akane served one more person. Honoka and I finished and paid for the meal.

That was when Akane walked by us. She was giggling again, but for a different reason. "You two look too cute together," she taunted.

That one statement fired me up. I was madly blushing. Just to get away from Akane laughing, I picked up my boxes of chocolate and ran like heck out of there. Why did Akane have to joke about that? I'm still a bit shaken up from what Honoka said.

"_I think I love you!" Honoka exclaimed more slowly._

As I remembered what she said, I set the chocolate boxes down and clenched my head. Why did she have to say it? I wish I could make that memory go away. Why couldn't Honoka be in love with some other guy.

**Why can't Nagisa see foreshadowing when it stares at her in the face? Mepple chuckled in agreement of my (The author's) statement.**

Shut up author. I'm the narrator of the story!

**Okay, okay, fine. Back to the story.**

I laid against the post and slid down into a sitting position. My head was buried into my arms. Why did this have to happen to me? Being a boy was hard enough. But to have your friend that's really the same gender as you be in love with you? That's too much.

There was an odd moment as Mepple talked. "You're making this too big of a deal Nagisa, mepo. You shouldn't worry about it this much, mepo."

"Are you sure Mepple?" I lifted my head up a bit.

"Yes! Now go back to her and continue fundraising, mepo!"

I nodded at him. Then got myself up. I was reaching down for the boxes as Honoka walked up with a concerned look on her face.

"Something wrong Honoka?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now let's get selling."

* * *

><p>The next few tries went like this:<p>

"Chocolate?"

"No thank you." They shut the door.

"Chocolate?"

They shut the door.

"Chocolate?"

SLAM!

Honoka and I were sitting on the park bench. I sighed, "This is failing….Maybe we should give up now."

"We can't Kyou."

"Then what's the point of this? Besides for the school?"

"Um…" Honoka started to look through her brain. I just groaned at her.

"Zakenna!"

Honoka and I simultaneously gulped. "Oh no…" We turned to the monster, which today was of a slide from the park. Pisard was standing right next to it.

"Of course it would be you…" I growled.

Pisard shrugged, unphased. "Who else?"

The two of us slid the cards through Mepple and Mipple. We held hands and shouted, "Dual Aurora Wave!"

And now, the pointless stuff in the transformation. All of which the author will just cut out for the fanfiction.

**Hey!**

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"Together, we are Pretty Cure!"

"Servant of the Dark Powers!"

"Return to the darkness from which you came!"

After I finished my last line, I turned to White. "Let's hurry to get him…Err, it…Whatever, down so we can use a Marble Screw!" White nodded in agreement.

The two of us jumped to double kick the Zakenna. It blocked us with its arm so we just kicked back off of that. White and I were trying to strike the monster with attacks that the author is just too lazy to write in right now while trying to finish the chapter.

**Are you trying to hint at something? Grr…Nagisa! Okay, I'll describe them a bit more. Happy now!**

Yes. Honoka tried to low sweep the Zakenna, but it just lifted its leg. I tried jumping onto its head, but it just knocked me down. Every punch, every kick that we tried, it just deflected them. With a punch to the ground, it sent us jumping back.

Both White and I landed side by side. The Zakenna started to storm over to us for a final blow. That's when I noticed its feet. Before I could register what happened, it smashed our fundraiser materials. I started to stutter in anger.

White looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay Black?"

Pisard could feel my anger. He disappeared and wasn't seen for the rest of the battle. I would like to add, that was the best plan he's ever had.

"That poor, defenseless chocolate…And you had to smash it!" My eyes lit up. "I'll get revenge for it!" I know White would think I'm crazy for this, feeling remorse for some inanimate object that is common, but I don't care. With a good geared up punch, I destroyed the Zakenna in one shot. It turned into Gommennas and ran away. I smiled at what I did. Then looked towards White, who was staring blankly. "What? Is something wrong?"

It took her a bit to respond. I wondered what she would think of the person she loved now. But I know she would still love me despite this. Oh well. She smiled, probably out of the happiness that the Zakenna was gone. I could her Mipple saying something soft from her pouch. White told her, "I agree." Then she looked at me. "Remind me, never to get between you and your chocolate or takoyaki."

I smiled back. "No problem." Then I grabbed the smash chocolate. "We're dead. So, how are we going to tell our teacher this one?"

* * *

><p>The next day, we showed our destroyed chocolate to Takenouchi-sensei. We told her as much as we could of the truth. Because, as usual, we couldn't tell her the whole truth. She wouldn't believe us and possibly would think we were crazy. It still angered her, especially when one of her best students wasn't careful of it. We got board cleaning duty for a week thanks to Pisard and this incident.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow...This chapter failed.

_Mipple:_ Don't say that, mipo.

_Me:_ It did. My brain hates working during summer break. I had to reedit some of this chapter as it was.

Also, can everyone please hold off on the "Hurry Up" comments until September 1st. I'll try to work as fast as I can, but since I'm going to be going to college this year, I have to move into my dorm this month. I will have a lot to do before then, including cleaning out my current room and getting it ready for my brother, getting my supplies together, and getting some fandubbing stuff done like a demo reel and get things done for our Tokyo Mew Mew fandub. Thank you and I'll try to get a new chapter up later next month or September.

Next time we will be having a dance. I'll give you ten (virtual) bucks if you can correctly guess who's going with who.

**Edit [9/5/12]:** Uh...Check that. I thought I should post this now because of a comment I got today. I have not had any time to write because of classes and the play that I somehow got Asst. Manager too. Can we please hold off on the hurry up comments a bit longer. *Puppy dog eyes*

_Mepple: _ How about you get writing lazy!

_Me: _*Glares and picks him up* YOU TRY DOING CAMP, 16 CREDITS OF COURSES, AND STAY FOR A PRACTICE, THEN SPEAK TO ME!

_Nagisa:_ *Sweatdrop* She's lost it...

_Honoka:_ *Sweatdrop* Yup...

(Okay, that was a joke. But please can we hold off on those kinds of comments for a bit. I hate being a Freshman in College . Thank you and good night!)


	5. Failed Bonus Chapter and Authors Note

**A Quick Authors Note:**

Note: Please don't take it down fanfiction, because I felt like I needed to do this quick. Thank you.

So that this doesn't seem like a whole authors note, a short, off the top of my head, idiotic bonus chapter. It's going to be a narrator's point-of-view of a quick session of Honoka trying to convince her grandma to have Kyou stay at her house. I don't own any characters. There's a bit of fourth wall breaking here, so please remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter: Recap of Convincing Honoka's Grandma<strong>

Takes Place In: Chapter Two

Nagisa…Um…Kyou held his head down-

_Don't call me Kyou!_ Nagisa mentally yelled to the narrator, which is probably Sakura at this point. _I hate that name!_

Kyou! Kyou! Kyou!

Nagisa just glared at nothing. She made one silent threat to the narrator. _I swear, call me Kyou one more time and I swear I will take your Barney doll and hide it somewhere where you can never find it again. Maybe in the Garden of Light._

The narrator gulped…Okay, back with the story of _Nagisa_ and Honoka. Well, Nagisa held her male head down as she walked out of Verone Academy. She didn't know how she could live as a boy now. What would her family say? They would probably send her off to some lab to be analyzed. All because of Pisard's fault and not hers. Nagisa slammed her hand against the brick wall of the gate, but soon realized why not to do that. She quickly pulled her hand back and held it. "Ow…"

Honoka walked up and shook her head at Nagisa. "You really should learn by now Kyou. That's not going to solve anything. Neither is just doodling during class." Just because of what she replied, Honoka started to chuckle a bit.

Nagisa glared at her too. "Are you trying to hint at something?"

"No." Honoka stopped giggling and looked at Nagisa again with a straight yet concerned face. "What's wrong this time? We decided that we're going to work together to find the cure to this. So what's got you worked up this time? Is it about not playing lacrosse?"

The male/female thing _(Hey!)_ nodded no to Honoka. "It's not that. I'm just worried about where to live while I'm like this." Nagisa glanced down at her body to emphasize her point. "My parents would definitely be concerned if I came home looking and sounding like this. So where am I supposed to live until we get it sorted out?"

"My house. Don't you remember?"

Nagisa nodded no, which prompted Honoka to facepalm. The genius continued on, "This morning. You already called your parents about not being home for a bit. I said you can stay at my house. I just need to convince my Grandma."

"How?"

"Just wait."

The two walked into Honoka's yard. Nagisa was still wondering what the girl meant by 'Just wait.' She couldn't make any heads or tails of what Honoka meant by that. Chutaro came up barking to Honoka and sat in front of her. Honoka pet the dog as Mepple peeked out of his case, yawning and asking, "What the-What is that noise? I was having a nice nap."

Chutaro barked towards Mepple. He got up, walked over, and licked Mepple's face. "Come on! Stop it!"

Nagisa just giggled at the reaction. Honoka looked towards the male and replied, "Give me a minute." She went inside and started to talk to her grandmother.

_Um…Authoress/Narrator. Can we please skip this next part…I don't think people want to hear this._

Sure. Its one-o-clock in the morning where I am and I would like to plan a bit of fanfiction before I go to sleep. Oh, and welcome to the group Nagisa.

_Huh?_

I mean, welcome to 'Short Term Memory Ville,' population two.

_Oh…_

With a bit convincing her grandmother with her grades and using the puppy dog eyes, Honoka hugged and kissed her grandma. Mostly because her grandma didn't really like thinking of a boy in the house with Honoka, though she didn't know that boy was actually a girl. Nagisa gave up during this conversation and started to doodle in her notebook. Simple and plain explaination that won't turn this fanfic into a teen fanfic, it was something about her injuring Pisard. Honoka walked out and Nagisa looked at her as if she was going to ask a question.

"What?" asked Honoka. "I only do this in emergencies. So…What are you drawing?" The female took a look over Nagisa's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Um…If I can give advice Nagisa, please let your anger out some other way. That is very disturbing."

Nagisa sighed, nodded, and put the note book away. Then the two went off to her house.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura:<em> Failed bonus chapter. But this one is mostly for the authors note I need to leave because I am getting a bit annoyed at this problem. And no one ever seems to read the edits. I'm not mad, but I am a bit annoyed.

_Nagisa:_ *Rolls eyes* Yeah right…Remember the New Year's Party last year?

_Sakura: …_Shut up Nagisa…But I keep getting messages to hurry up and not be lazy. I know I said to say that (kind of) in August. But I would appreciate that they are stopped until Winter Vacation or next summer, please? Right now, it's October. It's not that I'm lazy, but I'm busy, since October means school.

For those who don't know, I am currently a freshman in college. Classes come first, clubs and activities second, then finally other things. I have assignments to do and not a lot of time. I mean, this week alone, I had a two page paper, another short paper, a three page critique on the last play, another two page paper on a performance this past Sunday, a speech for our Athens Game, and more assignments. Also, being a freshman in college means I'm living by myself. I don't have my parents to do my dishes or laundry for me. (Though…I really have no sink to do dishes in my dorm room.) I have classes usually from 8:30-5:00 every Monday-Friday that when I have a break, it's sometimes to check my stuff for the day, do an assignment, or do another activity. And outside of my theater and music departments, I have extra events and practicing to do. I mean up until this week, I had to even go to play practices every day as assistant stage manager, which didn't leave me much homework or free time.

And fanfiction is not the only club/out of school activity I do. I also have the GSA, SWAT which is the student activities, a fandub that I really should be working on the script, other fanfiction, I'm a roleplayer on gaiaonline that I need to get active on again, plus I have to get ready for the upcoming 7th gen of a pokemon group.

Also, within the last few weeks, I've had more breakdowns in college then I would at home, so that never puts me in the mind to write. And I usually don't like having this mood when writing and post a half bsed, poorly written chapter. Even though this story isn't even that good, I still want to try my best at it. And college doesn't have as many no school days as normal school. We've only had one so far that there were no classes at all and the next one isn't for two weeks.

Don't worry, I'm not cancelling this fanfiction in any way. I have five chapters (about) left and I'm not stopping. But I will be slow and would appreciate the stopping of the "Hurry up" stuff for a bit. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but no guarantees. If you haven't noticed, I have started to moderate some reviews since I'm a bit tired of these reviews being posted. This will be on this setting until I get the next chapter up, but if I get more reviews like that I will put it back on moderation. Again, I'm sorry for posting this and posting a failed bonus chapter, but I felt like this needed to be addressed.


End file.
